familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Payne (1596-1660)
}} Biography William Payne IV immigrated from England to Massachusetts in about 1635. From 1657-1660 he was owner of the New Haven Iron Works. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. New Haven Ironworks Long interested in the production of bog iron in New England, John Winthrop, Jr. (metallurgist & physician / future governor of Connecticut) visited the New Haven Colony on a prospecting tour in the spring of 1655. Discovering a convenient place for an ironworks and a furnace between New Haven and Branford, he succeeded in interesting John Davenport, Theophilus Eaton and Stephen Goodyear of New Haven and Jasper Crane of Branford in the project. On February 13, 1656, John Winthrop, Jr., Stephen Goodyear, undertakers of New Haven with John Cooper as their agent, and undertakers of Branford with Jasper Crane as their agent, organized an ironworks company. New Haven and Branford granted the undertakers permission to procure wood, water, ironstone, ore, shells for lime, and other neccessaries within their limits, five-eighths from New Haven and three-eighths from Branford. New Haven had long tried to induce John Winthrop, Jr. to settled there. In order to direct the ironworks from a nearby location, Winthrop bought the Malbon house and paid for it in "goats". By spring of 1657 the ironworks were in operation, but Winthrop left to become Governor of the Connecticut colony. Interest in the ironworks lagged. Winthrop leased his interest in the undertaking to Thomas Clarke and William Paine of Boston. After more than six years of endeavor, the founder of the New Haven Colony was able to inform Winthrop that they were finally ready to manufacture pots. The colony suffered more than it gained from the enterprise, however, for not only were the neighboring lands, highways and fences injured by the dam at the works, but a group of turbulent, disorderly, non-assimilable workers was introduced into the colony and remained there long after the jurisdiction of New Haven had come to an end. 1657 Bibliography. Vital Records 1660 Will William had a will 5 on 2 Oct 1660 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts, United States. WILLIAM PAINE, of Boston, having binn a long time by the hand of God much exercised with infirmity of body, yet in perfect memory, do make my will. Unto Hanna, my wife, £200, and my dwelling house, sittuate in Boston, with all the out houses, archard, gardens, &c.; ailso, my mill, at Watertowne, with the houses, lands, &c.; allso all my househould stuffe, the vse and Improvement of it for life. Unto my three grand children, which ware the Children of my dafter, Hanna Appleton, deceased, the some of £1500, viz, to Hanna, £600, to Samuel, £500, and to .Judeth, £400. And if any of my sayd grandchildren depart this life, Leaueing noe Issue, Then the sayd Legicie or Legicies shall remaine to them that surviue. and their heires for ether. If they depart this life leaueing noe Issue, Then my will is, that the sayd £1500, bee repayd back vnto my sonn John Paine, to him and his heires. Said Legicies shall bee payd vnto my grandchildren as they shall attaine vnto age, or vppon the day of marridge. I giue to Hanna Appleton, my said grand child, all the househould stuff that now standeth in the hail chamber, to remaine to her after my wife depart this life. The rest of my househould stuffe I giue vnto the other of my grandchildren, after my wifes decease. I giue vnto the Children of Symond Eyers, senr. deceased, viz : Beniamine, Mary, Rebekah, Christian, An, and Dorothy, £5 to each. To Symond Eyes the sonn of Symond Eyes Jn. deceased, £5 to bee payd when of age. Vnto my Sister Page, £3. pr yeare dewreing life. Vnto my kinsman, John Page, which now is in his hands the some of £5. and to the other Children of my sayd Sister Page, viz. To Samuell, Elizabeth, Mary, Pheebee, £5., to each. Vnto the children of my Sister Hament, viz: To John, Elizabeth, and hanna, £5., to each. To my kinswoman, Elizabeth House, dafter to Sa~zuefl and Elizabeth House, £10. Vnto the two dafters of my Cosan, John Tall, 40s. to each, when of age. Vnto my sonn in law, Samuell Appleton, £10; to William Howard, £15; to Jerimy Belcher, 40s.; vnto Mr Anthony Stodder, £10; vnto Christopher Clarke, £10; vnto Mr Joseph Tainter, £10; vnto Mr Oliuer Puerchis, £10; vnto Mary Ingion, 40s., yearely, dureing life. I giue vnto the free scoole of Ipswitch, the little neck of land at lpswitch, commonly knowne by the name of Jeferrys neeck. The which is to bee, and remaine, to the benifitt of the said scoole of Ipswitch, for euer, as I haue formerly Intended, and therefore the sayd land not to bee sould nor wasted. I giue vnto the Colledg at Cambridge, £20., The which is now payd for that end IntO the hands of the worshippfull Mr Thomas Dauenport, of Cambridge, and shall remaine in the hands of the Committie and president of the Colledge,.. and by them, for the time beeing, and theire suckcessers. after them for euer, Imploy sayd Twenty pounds for the benifitt of the said ColLedge. But the sayd Twenty pounds not to bee expended But to remaine as A stock to the College fbr euer. I giue vnto my reuerent freinds, viz: Mr Norton, and Mr Willson, Paster and teacher of the Church of Boston, 40s. to each. To Mr Shirman, Paster of the Church at Watertowne, to Mr Browne, paster of the Church at Sudbery, to Mr Cobbit, paster of the Church at Ipswitch, to Mr Fisk, passter of the Church at Chensford, to Mr Phillops, teacher of the Church at Rowley, to Mr Mayhoo, pastor of the new Church of Boston, 40s. each. All the rest of my estate vnto my sonn, John Paine. If John depart this life, leauemg noe Issue, nor Children of sayd lssue, Then my will is that the houses and lands which of right doe beelonge vnto mee, within the bounds of Ipswitch, with the privileges, &c. I giue unto the Children of my sayd dafter, Hanna Appleton, deceased, namely, Hannah, Judeth, and Samuell, or soe many of them as shall bee then aliue, as Coe heires to the same, to them and their heires for euer, according as there is prvition made in A deede of gift, formerly giuen vnto my sonn, John Paine. If John depart this life, leaueing no issue, nor children of said Issue. Then my will is, that the Children of my sister Page, mentioned aboue, shall haue out of my estate the some of £300, to bee equally deuided between them. If my wife should depart out of this life beefore myselfe, Then my will is, that the Children of Simond Eyers, sen., deceased, shall haue £5 apeece, A deed to theire former £5; and the Children of my sister Page and sister Hanna, shall haue £5 apeece, aded to their former £5. I doe heareby earnestly request Mr Olliur Purches, to be helpefull to my sonne, John Paine, concerning the Iron worke and the accounts thereof, whose Abilities and faithfullness I haue had experience of, vnto whose Ceare I doe Commit the sayd accounts. I make my sonn, John Paine, my Sonn in Law, Samuell Appleton, and Mr Anthony Stodder, my executors. And I doe request Mr Christopher Clarke, Mr Joseph Painter, and Mr Oiliuer Purches, to bee my ouerseers and feofess in trust of this my will. My will is, that if my sayd Ouerseeres with my Executors shall see Just Case for some pyous vse and nesessary worke to giue £100., They shall haue power to take it out of my estate. 2 Octr 1660. Will Paine. Postscript..-I giue unto Doctter Clarke, £5; and I doe giue to Capt Thomas Clarke Company, to bye them Cullers, the some of fiue pounds. in presence of vs, John Mayo, Christopher Clarke, Will: Howard. References * William Payne of Ipswich - GENI Category:Ironmasters